1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle and a control method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a hybrid vehicle of this type, there has been proposed a vehicle including an engine, a first motor, and a planetary gear mechanism including a carrier, a sun gear, and a ring gear that are connected to the engine, the first motor, and an output member coupled with driving wheels. The hybrid vehicle also includes a second motor connected to the output member, an inverter that drives the first motor and the second motor, and a battery connected to the inverter through an electric power line (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-203116). When an accelerator is on while the hybrid vehicle travels with a gate of the inverter being cut off and the engine being operated, the hybrid vehicle controls the engine based on a direct current-side voltage of the inverter, rotational speed of the output member, and an accelerator operation amount so that a counter-electromotive voltage generated with rotation of the first motor becomes higher than the direct current-side voltage of the inverter. With such control, the hybrid vehicle regulates braking torque based on the counter-electromotive voltage of the first motor, and regulates counterforce torque of the braking torque (driving torque generated in the output member).